Solo, Duo, Trio, What's Next?
by Fanatic24
Summary: Moving up from a due to trio then finally... Who knows? All that matters is that Ladybug and Chat Noir time as a duo is coming to an end as new Miraculous Holders come into play. Before that could possibly happen, said newcomer(s) have to go through the same trails as they had in the beginning. Warning: Characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Solo, Duo, Trio...What's Next?

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

Warning: Characters maybe OOC.

.

"Hm…" A short brown-eyed old man walked through the streets of Paris deep in thought. The moon shined brightly in the dark sky. He smiled outwardly when he would catch Paris heroes patrol the city in their nightly rounds. That smile instantly turned downward when he thought over of all the recent events that had occurred in the city and what the heroes had to face.

The man has total and complete faith in Ladybug and Chat Noir, there is not doubt about that. The main issue is that, just how long could they continue on as a duet? After what had happened with _Volpina,_ his mind thought about the other miraculous in his care. Perhaps it is time to find the true holder of the Fox Miraculous. While he is at it, figured out who should be the other holders and find out where is the Peacock Miraculous. At least, he has the book back in his possession, that's a start.

For now…all he could do is wait and see.

.

Nathanael scurried through the busy street of Paris, he swore that today the city was doing everything it can to make him late that day. His pet chinchilla had hidden his left sock, right shoe and comb. Once he managed to find all his items, Nathanael missed breakfast and the moment he stepped out of the front door he was swept away into the crowd. Said crowd was heading toward the opposite direction of the school.

To top it off, the only thing he brought along with him is his sketchpad. Nathanael held on to his sketchpad tightly as he transverse through the crowd hoping that nothing else prevents him from getting to school. The closer he got to the school the crowds around him seemed to thicken and Nathanael managed to glide through the crowds easily.

Now after maneuvering through the crowds now all, that's left is one more streetlight and Nathanael would make it to the school. Homefree-

Slam.

Nathanael turned his head towards his left to see an old man fall and right in front of him is a cane. Before he could do or say anything the crowd around him began to move, catching him off guard. It caused him to lose his grip on his sketchbook and he lost sight of it within the crowd. The red head stared at his sketchbook and at the old man thinking what he should do. Without a second, though, Nathanael quickly ran over toward the old man before any harm could fall before him.

"Are you alright?" Nathanael asked quietly helped the old man up to his feet and picking up the cane.

"I'm alright, my knees tend to give out one me." The old man laughed it off as Nathanael helped him cross the street. "I just need to take a rest and I will be alright."

Nathanael's head snapped towards the school when he heard the sharp sound of the morning bell and he internally bemoaned at the fact he was late for his first class. He shook his head as he continued to help the old man to sit on a bench. "Will you be alright? Do you need me to help you to get somewhere?"

"Oh no, I just need some rest and I will be on my way. Thank you for helping me." The old man waved him off letting out a sigh of relief when he sat on the bench. He turned around and pulled out a familiar sketchbook to Nathanael from seemingly out of nowhere. "You dropped this."

Nathanael blinked in total surprise at the sight of his sketchbook, he turned around towards the direction he _knew_ his sketchbook was thrown at. Looking back at the old man, the red head shakenly took his sketchbook back with shaky thanks.

"No, thank you."

Nathanael took a step away from the old man and quickly headed towards his school, all the time he kept looked back at the old man. Said old man kept smiling and waving towards his way.

"What a weird old man." Nathanael shook his head picking up his pace towards his first class.

"Do you believe that he is capable of being a Miraculous Holder?" A small light green creature with a single antenna on its head popped up from the old man's shirt. "Master Fu, he has been akumatized do you believe it is wise?"

"He wouldn't be the first or last one to have it happen to them, Wayzz." Fu said taking hold of his cane and slowly got up. "We have to find the Peacock Miraculous."

.

Arriving at his first class, Nathanael let out a soft breath of relief when he realized that the class still hasn't started yet. Quietly headed towards his seat, Nathanael allowed himself compose himself once he sat in his seat. Now all he has to do is wait for an-

"AHHH!"

Ah…the alarm signifying another attacking the school. Meaning…another day of missing the first half of school. Nathanael picked up his sketchbook and quickly ran after his classmates to safety. Perhaps he could use this time to go back home to get the rest of his items he would be required for the second half of the school day.

Weaving his way through the usual chaos that had occurred during these sorts of events, Nathanael ran out of the school and headed back home. There were people running around trying to avoid the battle between Ladybug and Chat Noir versus whoever was turned into a villain this time around. Nathanael has a feeling Chloe is the main reason behind it…

'Oh dear…' Nathanael's eyes widen when he saw Ladybug swing through the streets of Paris and Chat Noir closer followed her. He took a quick turn to run into an alleyway to avoid any trouble. It was actually becoming rather sad he had grown accustomed to these types of things. Internally groaning when patting down all of his pockets to realize that he didn't have his keys to get into his home. Nathanael parents are legal practitioners and normally won't be home until late at night.

Looking around ensuring no one was looking at him, Nathanael moved a couple of inconspicuous boxes away from the side of his home to reveal a window. Pushing the window open and sneak into the home. The moment he was into the home he reached back out to pull the boxes right back into place.

Nathanael was now in a dark room, a basement, he began to look around and grinned when he found a switch. In that instant he flickered the switch on, light filled the basement to show a fully furnished bedroom and art studio. Nathanael was crouched over a desk that was directly underneath the window he used to enter the room.

A light scratching noise interrupted his moment of thought causing Nathanael to look over towards his left. To his right, there was a five-foot high metal cage and his pet chinchilla staring at him with wide eyes. Nathanael reached over and pet his pet on the head through the bars of the cage. "Another attack on the city again, Flue."

Flue, the chinchilla, tilted his head at him as if he clearly understood what was being told to him. Nathanael got off his desk and pulled out his purple messenger bag that was underneath the desk. He opened it to place his sketchbook when he saw an unfamiliar jewelry box on his desk. Dropping his bag down back on the floor, Nathanael picked up the box and examined it thoroughly. The design that was on the box intrigued him than the actual fact a random box that appeared in his room. Looking over at Flue with a questioning look. "You wouldn't happen to know who left this here would you?"

Flue only ruffled his fur before he scurried down his cage where a little log house was for him.

"Thank you for nothing, fuzz ball." Nathanael rolled his eyes at him, nervously the red head opened the box. The moment he opened the box a dark orange light emitted from the box that blinded him momentarily and dropping the box. "Ah!"

Nathanael stumbled back in surprise, he peeked through his hands once he regained some composure. He jumped back when he saw a very unfamiliar floating…thing.

"Hiya!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

.

"Oh come on~ I'm not an animal you cage up…Like that _thing_ over there." A small orange creature with very fox-like appearance and dark red close set eyes. Nathanael had trapped said creature in a large see through pencil case. "I am a fa-"

"I…Do not care what you are and don't call Flue a thing." Nathanael stared down at the creature with distrustful eyes. "For all know, I know you could be the cause of all those attacks. _Renard_."

"My name is Zorro, remember it!" Zorro's eyes narrowed at Nathanael, who glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Here I thought you were a soft-spoken, shy and not so confident teen…instead of this moody, annoying, and direct…don't look at me that way."

Nathanael pinched the bridge of his nose wondering just how he was losing his composure around…Zorro… There was just something about it that made him act differently and it scared him. "What are you exactly?"

"Look into the box." Zorro said making it a point to stare at the box that he appeared from. "I'll explain it to you once you do."

Nathanael stared at Zorro and at the small wooden box distrustfully. He chewed on his button lip as he slowly reached for the box that now laid underneath his desk. Picking up the box, the red head stared at with a perplex expression before he showed it over towards Zorro. Zorro gave him a 'go ahead' look which caused Nathanael to open the box slowly. Inside the box is a golden chain with what appeared to be a tail of a fox. "Okay…it's a necklace."

"Put on the necklace."

Nathanael weighed his options about his current situation. There were far too many pros and cons that canceled out each other, might as well take the chance. Putting on the necklace, Nathanael's face scrunched up at the unfamiliar feeling of having said item around his neck. He looked over at Zorro for an explanation. "Okay what now?"

Zorro grinned viciously. "Say, Transform."

"..." Nathanael only shook his head at his current predicament wondering what he did to deserve such thing to happen to him. "Transform."

"Too easy." Zorro laughed as he felt the familiar pull towards the necklace. Nathanael gasped out as a bright orange light enveloped him and covered his eyes in an attempt to block it out. Once the light died down, Nathanael nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his hands. He ran towards a long mirror he had in his room and what he saw made him faint due to shock…

To be continued…

AmyNChan got me addicted to the fandom and this popped up.

Does anyone have any suggestions on how Nathanael should look like once he is transformed? Weapon? To be honest…A flute just wouldn't fit him in my opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Solo, Duo, Trio...What's next?

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

A/N: **Crickett5** created a picture of Nathanael when he is turned in the *insert superhero name*. I have the link address on my profile. Note: copy and paste, the link did not work.

.

Thank you, everyone, for your support! Keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think.

.

Warning: Characters may be OOC.s

.

"You are giving me a headache with all your pacing around." Zorro started with an obvious eye roll, plopping a mushroom into his mouth. Nathanael was pacing around his room as he attempted to come to terms of what is happening to him. He was chosen, for whatever reason, to become a hero of Paris just like Ladybug and Chat Noir. Exactly like Ladybug and Chat Noir Zorro had confirmed with an eye roll. Apparently there was some sort of rivalry or bad blood Zorro has with them.

"I don't know if I should jump for joy or send myself to be evaluated…" Nathanael ran his hands down his face in desperation. "Why me? I'm not brave, strong, smart or anything that could make anyone hero material."

"You have the heart for it, that's all it matters," Zorro said, using a mushroom to point at Nathanael before he ate it for himself.

A beeping sound rang through the room alarming Nathanael, he dived towards his messenger bag to pull out his cellphone. Zorro saw his eyes twinkle before they dimmed as he read the message. "Oh great…I missed the second first half of classes…"

"Classes? You go to school?" Zorro floated over towards Nathanael and plopped himself onto the redhead's head. "Why are we still here? Let's go!"

Nathanael's rolled his eyes at Zorro but didn't do or say anything to discourage him. He tucked in the chain necklace into his shirt to hide it from prying eyes. "How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Zorro floated down so that he faced Nathanael.

"We can't have anyone see you." Nathanael deadpanned, he reached over and pinched the back of Zorro's neck. "You need to stay hidden."

"Well no duh, Captain Obvious." Zorro bonked Nathanael on the nose with his tail. He hid in Nathanael's jacket. "Problem solved!"

"We are doomed…doomed…" Nathanael sighed, he picked up the thing he would be needed for school. "I don't even know how to fight…"

"That's why you practice you, dimwit." Came Zorro's muffled response.

"Right…After school." Nathanael reasoned with himself. "After school."

.

"After school…after school…after school…"

Nathanael chanted out the same words as he headed up the steps of the school while trying to keep to himself in check. The lunch break was going to come to an end in fifteen minutes which gave him enough time to avoid anyone as much as he could. As many would wait till the last minute to get to class.

"What are you doing after school?"

Nathanael jumped into the air and mentally patted himself on the back for not falling down the steps. He turned around to see Alya staring at him and she had her phone out, updating her Ladybug blog no less. "I er…I have to…uh…do something…"

Alya frowned at the response she was given, she was going to question him even further until someone called out her name. Nathanael used that moment to run off before he could be questioned even further by Alya.

"That was close." Zorro muffled voice sounded out from his jacket.

Nathanael reached up and lightly pinched the spot where he knew Zorro had hidden in his jacket. He took in silent glee when he heard the Kamari growl in annoyance. With caution, Nathanael walked to his class and avoiding any of his classmates. The moment he stepped into the classroom, everything that had occurred seemed like a giant blur.

The next thing Nathanael knew is that he now stood inside of a locked boys restroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Zorro sat on his left shoulder staring at their reflection with a wistful expression. The redhead tightly gripped the sides of the sink in front of him, his knuckles turned white due to the pent up tension within him. He was about to do something that could very well change everything. "This is going to change everything…"

"Of course, it is," Zorro pulled Nathanael's hair with a smirk. "You are about to become a hero! Just like that _Ladybug_ and _Chat Noir_."

Nathanael let out a loud sigh, he loosened his grip on the sink and shook his head. He is beginning to wonder if he should have allowed Flue to eat Zorro from the get go. Looking directly into his eyes through the mirror. Watching himself slow smirk, his eyes twinkled with deviousness and an all out image of a sly fox.

With his left hand, Nathanael swept back his bangs back in wonder. "What should be my superhero name, Zorro?"

"Renard Ruse," Zorro responded a smirk played on his lips. "Crafty Fox, it's perfect for you new persona."

"Renard Ruse…It could have been worse." Nathanael thought it over while moving his head side to side. He continued to sweep his bangs back as visualize what he would look like with a mask. He would have to question later how no one could figure out who someone is when they wear a mask. The mental visual wasn't working. "What do I have to say again?"

"Transform, try not to faint this time around okay?"

Nathanael resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Kamari, an action he felt he has been doing that more lately. With a steady breath, Nathanael gripped the sink tightly as he stared into his own eyes. "Zorro, transform."

From underneath Nathanael's shirt, his miraculous glowed brightly and it quickly overtook his entire being. The light, a bright orange hue, overtook Nathanael's entire form causing him to shut his eyes momentarily.

When opening his eyes, Renard Ruse couldn't help but let out a gasp of total shock. His hair now has an orange tint to it, bangs side swept to showcase his mask. The mask is a typical size of a domino mask, it looked very fox-like, it had a thick black line around the eyes that separates the top from the bottom and it meets of the nose of the mask. The top section of the mask is orange and the bottom section is white. The suit is a high collared orange textured bodysuit, it has a white 'underbelly' that is outlined in black, elbow length black gloves trimmed in white had had an orange diamond that connected the gloves to the suit and knee high boots that are of the same design of the gloves. Around his neck is a scarf that the ends of the scarf appears to be reminiscent of a fox tail. Pulling down the scarf, Renard saw his miraculous still there. The pendant, which was the tail of a fox, was entirely white and had four orange diagonal lines on it. From what Zorro had told him, it was a sort of timer. When fixing the scarf back into place, he felt something was stuffed into it.

Searching through the scarf, Renard found a paintbrush that looked almost reminiscent of a fox tail. "What am suppose to do with this?"

Renard stared at the brush in wonder, just what could he do with a brush? How will a paint brush help him fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir? "This is a total let down."

"Yeah…total let down." Renard sighed head drooping forward. Taking a deep breath, the holder of the Fox Miraculous stared at the paintbrush as he tried to think about what exactly his weapon could do. It's a paintbrush that much is certain but nothing to use for paint. "Maybe…"

Renard turned away from the sink and extended his left arm out with the paintbrush in hand. He couldn't help but feel that he did this before, shaking off that feeling and quickly ran through multiple trial and error.

First attempt… Nothing.

Second attempt…Nothing.

Third attempt…Brush momentarily glowed.

Fourth attempt…Back to nothing.

Fifth attempt…Brush glowed again leaving behind a small residue.

"Now I'm getting somewhere."

Sixth attempt…Once more, back to nothing.

To be continued…

Yeah…costume and weapon have been decided. What he could do…is another problem. I don't want him to appear overpowered or give him something that is too recognizable. What would be his ultimate attack…Yeah…I should have thought of this ahead of time…oh well… This is too fun to write. Hehehehehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo, Duo, Trio...What's next?

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

A/N: **Crickett5** created a picture of Nathanael when he is turned in his alter ego.

Thank you, everyone, for your support! Keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think.

.

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

.

"This… is… exhausting…" Renard Ruse plops himself on a random roof. He lifted his paintbrush and concentrated as he began to use his primary weapon, the top of the brush began to glow as he worked his power. The end result is that Renard created a very cartoonish parasol. Grabbing hold of the item, Renard used it to shield himself from the sun while hiding the brush in his scarf. "Creating objects… fox like sense… At least I don't have a tail."

Renard ran his free hand through his hair as he thought over just how he found out about his new found abilities in this form. After what seemed like to him the hundredth try, Renard figured out just what he could do with his primary weapon or better yet, the tool of choice. The next trial resulted in a very cartoonish creation, a fox.

The fox only blinked at Renard before its entire image flickered several times and popped out of existence, the only thing was left is the paint that was used to create it. It resulted the 'paint' that was used to create the fox returned to Renard's paintbrush. The off part about it, is that he did not felt a sense of joy or satisfaction. There was something off or missing, a sense of bittersweet nostalgia. As if he had done this before…but this time it was different.

Shaking his head, Renard cleared his mind of such thoughts and emotions. Standing up and keeping the parasol in hand, the Fox Miraculous holder headed off toward the edge of the roof. Without much thought…he stepped off the roof down towards the empty street below.

"What now?" Renard mused, parading around the street. "There are no attacks on the city, Ladybug and Chat Noir are not where to be se…"

The parasol began to flicker and Renard counted down to thirty seconds and it turned into a puddle of paint and it returned back to the paintbrush. "Hm…shorter time limit."

Renard couldn't help but chuckle, he was about to bring out his paintbrush to use it again but a beeping sound rang out. He pulled down his scarf to look down at his miraculous to see the top of the pendent turned white. "Five more minutes before I turned back…"

It took another been and another part of the pendent turned white. With panic filled eyes, Renard quickly ran off looking for a hiding spot before he gets caught turning back. "Where to hide? Where to hide?"

A few minutes later, slipping on a banana peel, nearly chocked by his scarf getting caught and hiding behind large trash bin. A burst of orange light appeared all over Renard Ruse, the next moment once it disappeared and Nathanael Tailler appeared. Nathanael nervously walked out and kept looking over his shoulder. "That was something…"

"Eh." Zorro peaked out of Nathanael's jacket. "Whatever, just go get me mushrooms."

"Pushy, fuzz ball." Nathanael rolled his eyes at Zorro but he obliged never the less. "Such a pushy little fuzz ball."

"Just be me my food, minion!"

Nathanael lightly patted the spot where he knew Zorro was clinging to. He grinned slightly when he heard a growl as his response to his actions. "There, there now. Behave unless you don't want mushrooms."

"Just get me my mushrooms…now."

"What's the magic words?"

"Ugh…please."

"Try saying it with a smile."

"…I am going to maul your face…Please~"

Nathanael only chuckled in response, he kept his gaze down as he navigated through the city to look for a market.

.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir also have a Kwami?" Nathanael asked the fox Kwami, he and said little creature found a spot in the center of Paris. The fox miraculous holder worked in his sketchbook in an attempt to draw out his emotions of his current predicament.

"Yep, their names are Tikki and Plagg," Zorro said munching on a mushroom. "Those two are the primary _heroes_ of this show."

"What do you mean by that?" Nathanael asked, he glanced over his sketchbook and glanced down at Zorro.

"Tikki is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous and Plagg…"

"Goes for the Chat Noir Miraculous." Nathanael finished.

"Eh, it's called the Cat Miraculous, but close enough," Zorro commented with a shrug. "Those two are the main ones that are mostly always out and about. The rest of us always tucked away…bored…very bored. Bored."

Nathanael patted Zorro's head with his pencil. "There, there now. Now you are free to wonder."

"Yeah, now I am free to annoy you." Zorro laughed, he dug into a bag that contained the mushrooms that Nathanael bought for him. "Hm…mushrooms…"

"Of course…you and your mushrooms." Nathanael only shook his head before he went back to his sketches. He stopped mid-way to see just what he was doing, what was drawn on the paper were the random things he had created when he as Renard Ruse. "Hm…"

"Something wrong, _Renardeau_?" Zorro peeped out of Nathanael's jacket to look up at the red head. " _Renardeau_?"

"Should I say something else instead of _that_ word?" Nathanael changed the subject effortlessly, locking away his actual thoughts were. It had to do with his earlier thoughts about how familiar the abilities Renard Ruse has, he just could not put a finger on it. For now, though, it could be put aside for now.

"What word?" Zorro asked, with a questioning look.

"You know…the word that I use to turn?" Nathanael attempted to explain without saying the word that causes him to transform. He will not get tricked again into a transformation. "That has me changed."

"Oooh. Thaaaat, eh." Zorro zoomed out and floated around Nathanael's head while munching on a mushroom. "That's just a simple phrase, there is another one…"

"Which will be?" Nathanael asked extended an arm out and caught Zorro by the tip of his tail.

"Alter my vision…then say my name." Zorro said glaring at the hand that caught his tail. "Now let go."

Nathanael could only shake his head before letting go of Zorro. He started to pack his belongings as the sun started to set. "We need to get in contact with the heroes of Paris."

"Meh, do we have to?" Zorro frowned zooming back into Nathanael's jacket. "Let's just go solo! We don't need them."

"Didn't you mention something that Ladybug is the only one that could…what is it? Ah… yes,ask…fix everything back to normal." Nathanael sighed resisting the urge to face palm. "I do not want to be mistaken as a villain."

"Meh, all you need to do is beat them." Zorro waved off without a care.

"...You are impossible." Nathanael shook his head, he stood up from his spot and started to head back home.

"I know."

.

"What's wrong Tikki?" Marinette asked worriedly, taking note of how quiet Tikki has been all day.

"I… don't know." Tikki floated over towards the window in Marinette's room. She pressed her face against it with a look of complete concentration. "I sense something familiar?"

"Do you believe it could be Chat Noir?" Marinette said following after Tikki.

"No, this isn't him…It's something else."

"An Akuma attack?"

"No, something else. It just feels familiar."

.

"He's here…here!" Plagg zoomed all over Adrien's room with wide eyes. Adrien chased after Plagg in an attempt to calm him down.

"Who's here Plagg? Who?" Adrien called out trying to figure out Plagg sudden mood change. He had attempted to use cheese to calm his friend, it was the first time the cheese was rejected. "Tell me who's here?"

"AHHH! He's going to drive me insane!" Plagg cried out.

.

Nathanael packed several items into a purple sling bag, random items he might need for tonight. A night to wonder around Paris as Renard Ruse and figure out just what he is made out of. To be more precise, perfect his art. Last thing he needed is go straight into a fight and mess up at the most inappropriate time. "I think this is it…"

"Good. Let's go!" Zorro zoomed around the room filled with anticipation, Flue the chinchilla chased after him. "Let's gooooo!"

"Fine… Flue, back in your cage." Nathanael picked up Flue and placed her in her cage. "Now stay…"

"Let's GO! I want to go!" Zorro started to tug on Nathanael's hair. "Let's go!"

"Patience is a virtue." Nathanael chided him, he swung his sling bag over his shoulder and shut off the light to his room. Instead of going through the window, he decided to leave through the front door. His parents are not expected back home 'till past midnight or the morning. They will not take notice of his disappearance until breakfast. "Come on, we need to lock the place up before we head out."

"We came through the window; why do we need to go through the front door?" Zorro asks buzzing around Nathanael's head.

"My parents have an alarm set up here and I have to reset it or they will wonder about me." Nathanael responded exiting his room, his home is a modest yet elegant three story townhouse.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Zorro asked taken note of framed cut out news articles and the same man or woman in every other clipping.

"Legal Practitioners." Nathanael stated, not adding anything more towards the subject.

"…And? What else?" Zorro prodded.

Nathanael only shrugged, he stopped right next to the front door and right next to the door is a box that sets the alarm system. Pressing the code and setting up the alarm, he quickly opened the door and locked it behind himself. Zorro quickly zoomed into Nathanael's jacket mentally making a note of the human sudden solemn behavior. "Here we go…"

"Finally! Say the words and we'll start kicking butt!"

"…Tell me again why I was picked to be a hero?"

"How should I know? Just get to the butt kicking!"

To be continued…

R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Solo, Duo, Trio…What's next?

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

A/N: Crickett5 created a picture of Nathanael when he is turned into Renard Ruse. I have the link address on my profile. Note: copy and paste, the link did not work.

-.-

Warning: Characters may be OOC.s

-.-

'I'm getting the hang of this…. I think?' Renard Ruse tumbled onto another roof but quickly regained stability just in time take another jump onto another roof. 'Don't know, don't fall, don't fall.'

Renard Ruse ran through the rooftops of Paris, in an attempt to become accustomed of such action. He soared through the air and gracefully skidded into the other roof. It would have been a perfect landing if his scarf did not get caught onto a flag pole. "Gah!"

'So close!' Renard thought rubbing his sore neck, he walked along the roof. The moon shined high in the sky, giving him enough light to wonder around. Now standing on the edge of the roof, Renard looked around hoping to see a flash of red or black. 'Where are they?'

Without much of a second thought, Renard jumped down towards the empty street below. He landed gracefully on his feet and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. Now he has to wait the next Akuma fight or tomorrow night to hopefully. This actually made him let out a sigh of relief. Even if Renard Ruse wanted to make contact with Ladybug and Chat Noir, mentally he wasn't actually ready.

From what had happened with Volpina, Renard Ruse is hesitant approaching them. The fear of them believing that he has been Akumatized. That would be a whole other problem…

"Why does everything seem so complicated…" Renard Ruse mused, he took out his paintbrush from his scarf and painted a closed umbrella. Taking the umbrella and swinging it around out of boredom. "Might as well go back home… Nothing is going to happen."

Renard Ruse fox like ears twitched when he heard something in the distance. He glanced around to see just what he is hearing. When he turned around, it got quiet again, turning back again to head out his way and he heard it again. With a sigh, Renard opened his umbrella and place it over his shoulder. He lowered down to cover the upper portion of his face.

A sudden flash of light caught his attention, turning around Renard saw a familiar figure on her phone. "Oh great…"

When said figure lifted her phone, her eyes widen when she got caught by Renard. Her only response was to take another photograph and run off. Renard swore that he could hear her grinning about it.

"…There goes everything…"

-.-

"I couldn't tell if the guy was good or bad, he just…" Alya scanned through her phone, showing pictures to Marinette of her latest hunt.

Marinette hesitantly looked through the pictures and what she saw made her throat tighten. There were mostly snippets of a figure, but putting all the pictures together and it was clear to her what or better yet who she is looking at. It was clear it is a teen dressed in an orange, white and black suit and the faux ears, that it was a fox themed suit. An all too familiar sight for her. She would have gotten into a full blown panic attack, if she did not take notice just how different the uniform is.

A male, reddish-orange hair and he is carrying around a very cartoonish umbrella…

"Is something wrong Marinette?" Adrien asked, taken note of Marinette look of complete of bewilderment.

Alya took her phone from Marinette's grasp and showed it to Adrien. "I was wondering around the street looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir, I found _him_ instead."

His reaction was similar to Marinette but he managed to hide his shock. This isn't going to end well for him or his Ladybug.

One of their classmates ran pass the door, skidding to a stop once he entered the classroom. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he managed to get there before class had started. Nathanael tightly held his purple sling bag against his chest along with his sketch pad. Keeping his head down to avoid eye contact with everyone in the classroom. He only lifted his head when he heard his classmates talk about the new hero or villain in the city.

'Villain?' Nathanael brows furrowed listening into the conversation without making it obvious he was. He inwardly snorted at the words they used or raised an eyebrow here and there wondering if he should add a word in. 'No. That would get them suspicious of me.'

Sitting in his seat, Nathanael pulled out his sketchbook and quickly went to work. All in an attempt to busy himself when in actuality he listened into the conversation down below.

"I'm sorry! I think I forgot something in my locker!" Adrien yelled out suddenly, shooting up in his seat. He tightly gripped his side and ran out of the classroom. He nearly crashed into another student while exiting the classroom. The model did not say anything as he quickly escaped the classroom leaving the student standing nervously at the entrance of the classroom.

Nathanael raised an eyebrow, which was hidden behind his bangs, at the sight of Lila. From what he saw and heard saw on the Ladyblog, the girl is a notorious liar and that brought to her being Akumatized some time ago. Her time being Akumatized caused more harm than any other victim had caused. As the trouble, she had caused before being Akumatized and being Akumatized still follows her once that is said and done.

Lila pointed her chin up and marched up towards her seat. Which ended up seating right next to Nathanael….

-.-

"What is wrong with you?" Adrien hissed at Plagg, they were hiding in an empty restroom and in a stall.

"He's here!" Plagg hissed out, his eyes were bugged eye and whiskers were pointed out. "I can sense him! Zorro!"

It took Adrien a couple of seconds before he fully took Plagg words. His eyes widen in realization. "If you could sense him, then you sense Ladybug's own Kwami then?"

Plagg did not pay any attention to Adrien, panic filling his entire being and it was doing anyone any good. He had thought that Zorro had returned when Volpina made an appearance, that cat-like Kwami thank the Cheese that it wasn't the case. Now though…now is a whole different situation. It wasn't that he didn't like Zorro or anything, it just that Zorro has a tendency of turning his holders against his own. Not in terms of being enemies oh no, that would have been better off…

Zorro is a notorious prankster and one to hold grudges for a long time. Plagg could remember one time that Zorro replaced all his cheese with clay that looked like cheese. He might have had his Miraculous Holder of the time, switch Zorro's mushrooms to ones that left him in a complete high. Since that moment, Zorro had made it his own personal mission to make Plagg existence hell.

"Is he good or evil?" Adrien asked quietly.

This seemed to snap Plagg from his thoughts and snorted in response. "Zorro is a good guy, don't get him wrong. We just have er…tricky past."

"If everything is good then why are you panicking?" Adrien asked trying to understand Plagg behavior.

"…I don't want him switching all my cheese again with clay…"

-.-

Nathanael watched Adrien walked back in the classroom right before their teacher entered just a couple of seconds later. He reached into his sling bag, pulled out a mushroom and sneaked it into his jacket. Feeling that the mushroom was being pulled away from his grasp, Nathanael let go of the mushroom for Zorro.

Feeling that someone was staring at him, Nathanael turned his head to see Lila staring at him at the corner of her eye. If Lila was staring at him any other day, Nathanael would have shied away nervously. Today, though, Nathanael couldn't help but feel annoyance. Everything would have been easier for him to approach Ladybug and Chat Noir if it wasn't for Lila misadventures.

"May I help you?" Nathanael asked, he mentally swore at how soft his voice sounded.

Lila's eyes widened momentarily at the fact she got caught staring and quickly looked away. He looked away from her, making a mental note to be extra careful of being around her. With a shake of his head, the Fox Miraculous Holder turned his attention towards the teacher who just started the class.

-.-

'So far…nothing.' Nathanael thought, leaving the school during the lunch break. He looked around the area hoping to see a flash of red or black. Scratching his head, Nathanael headed towards his spot to eat his lunch and be alone. The next step he took, screams filled the air that was quickly followed by evil laughter.

Nathanael's head snapped head over towards the source of the screams and the evil laughter.

"I am the…"

To be continued….

Okay to be honest…I cannot think up any Akumatized Villains. That and I do not know how to write fighting scenes. Any ideas anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

Solo, Duo, Trio…What's next?

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"I am the Jolly Fool!" The villain looked like a grotesque whiteface clown, twirling around a giant flower that shot out slime. It didn't help that said clown started to throw cream pies everywhere. There were screams and shouts of terror as civilians tried to get away from the Jolly Fool. "Laugh, everyone laughs. Who's laughing now?"

"Ah…Why the long face Fool?"

"Chat…"

-.-

Renard Ruse sat on a random roof top, lounging peacefully while watching the scene below. He watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of the Jolly Fool. They were doing a good job of taking care of the current enemy and did not appear to be in clear distress. Even if they needed help, it did not really concern Renard. He had seen them fight tougher enemies and come out victories. The main objective of today is to get in contact with them, or at least allow them catch a glimpse of him. Last thing he needs is for them to corner him and suspect him being an enemy.

The longer Renard waited and watched, the more he debated if he should intervene. Not so to defeat the villain, but to make Chat shut up with his all puns. Someone could take in so many puns without wanting to pummel something.

'Ah…finally…it's over.' Renard thought watching Ladybug destroying the Jolly Fool's white flower. Ladybug quickly purified the Akuma and fixed everything to how it was before. Renard stood up from where he was lounging and quietly left his hiding spot. The enemy was defeated for now and it was just like any other day. 'How exactly should I reveal myself to them?'

-.-

"Is something of the matter, My Lady?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug, who was staring out into the distance.

"I thought I saw someone familiar…" Ladybug muttered to herself, she swore she sat the same figure she had seen in Alya's phone earlier that morning. This caused apprehension to rise within her. What if he was gauging what she and Chat are able to do, to use for his own advantage? Memories of Vulpina started to run through Ladybug's mind, she did not want a repeat of what had happened.

"My Lady…?"

"It's nothing Chat."

-.-

Nathanael slowly walked home, fully knowing that his parents won't be home until midnight at the earliest. He kept looking over his shoulder expecting someone following him that familiar feeling that someone was actually following him never left him since that morning. Letting out a soft sigh, Nathanael turned around and headed towards the heart of the city. Might as well go on patrol, he has to face his fears and go ahead with meeting with the Heroes of Paris.

"Stop being spineless already, go fine them and tell them who you are!" Zorro called out from Nathanael's jacket, he peaked out to stare up at him. "Why are all my holders always be complete cowards?"

Nathanael in turn reached up and stuffed Zorro into his jacket to shut him up. "I am not in the mood for your truths."

"You know it's true!" Zorro muffled out.

"I know." Nathanael muttered back.

"Just go out there, make a name for yourself."

"It is not as easy as it sounds. Someone was Akumatized into the Fox type hero, last thing I need to cause a mass hysteria."

"…But that's the best part…"

"…Maybe…" Nathanael finally admitted, he kept his head down when he passed several passer byers.

-.-

"I don't like this; I don't like this one bit." Marinette muttered aloud, pacing around in the same spot in her room for what seemed like forever for Tikki. Tikki sat on Marinette's bed watching her with worry filled eyes. "What if Hawkmoth is behind this? Is Volpina back? No, it was clearly a male in the pictures…"

Marinette fell to her knees and let out a frustrated sigh. She covered her eyes with her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Tikki glanced out the window mentally wondering if she should tell Marinette the truth. That there is a new Miraculous Holder out there, namely that this new person is just her and Chat Noir. However, due to her own rules, Tikki has to remain quiet. For how long? Who knows, knowing Zorro, he might change that very soon. Zorro has a tendency to get secrets out of everyone and play with people's minds. "Tikki… What should we do? Is he good or bad?"

"Good…I hope." Tikki muttered the last part more for her own self than for Marinette.

-.-

"Where could that Fox be?" Chat Noir said aloud to himself while patrolling the city. It had been over an hour and still no sign of the new kid that had Plagg panicking earlier that day. Considering that there hasn't been anything on the news on recent attacks or anything of that nature. Chat landed on a lamppost in a crouching position, he ran a hand through his hair in distress.

"Huh?"

Chat looked down to see Nathanael looking up at him with a thoughtful expression. They stared at each other silently and movingly. Slowly Nathanael started to smirk at Chat Noir, unnerving the cat themed hero. It only got worse when Nathanael shot him a wink and a parting salute before he turned around and walked off in a seemingly random direction. Chat Noir blinked slowly trying to comprehend what just happened. A sharp beep broke through Chat's thoughts signifying he was going to transform back into Adrien soon. With a shake of his head, he leapt of the lamppost to look for a secluded place to transform. He will later figure out about Nathanael's strange behavior.

-.-

"I can't believe I allowed you to convince me to do that." Nathanael said in a completely and utterly horrified voice. He tightly gripped Zorro in his hand and shook his excessively, giving him a strained look. "Evil, conniving, and…"

"But it was funny! Did you see his face?" Zorro laughed out, he gave the red head a devious smile. "You should have transformed in front of him, which would put him in a complete state of shock!"

"No! I am not going to do that!"

"…Please?"

"No."

"Come on~"

"No."

"Please."

"It will be funny…"

"No, for the final time. No." Nathanael stuffed Zorro into his jacket and continued on with his walk.

"How about we do that to Ladybug next time…?"

"…Maybe…"

To Be Continued…

….I have no clue what to do next…Help?


End file.
